stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Denuen
In Egyptian mythology, Denuen is a dragon God / demon able to destroy the entire universe including the gods, in reality Denuen is a goa'uld who disgusted by the gestures of his brothers decided to fight them actively alongside the tok'ra. History Of Denuen information is lost when the goa'uld until then in the service of the Supreme System Lord Ra, decided to betray his brothers, disgusted by the meanness and violence perpetrated on the human population and in general of the galaxy, and sabotaged an entire fleet . At that time, one of the many wars between the Supreme System Lord Ra and a coalition of goa'uld squires was in progress, trying in vain to resist the conquest of their domains by the Supreme System Lord. During the final battle entrusted to Denuen, at the time one of the favorites of the same Ra, Denuen attracted the bulk of the fleet including the same flagship of Ra and the goa'uld ships enemy in the orbit of a planet that the goa'uld they believed it was inhabited by a still backward civilization. Believing the Tollans still technologically backward, the fleet first fought when suddenly from the surface of the planet, swift bundles of condensed blue-colored energy rose. Realizing that he had ended up in a trap, Ra immediately sent the goa'uld traitor to death and tried to save his fleet. But the goa'uld ion guns destroyed all the ships present, except for the flagship of the Supreme System Lord, who avoided the worst and suffered serious damage, managing to escape at the last moment. Aware of not being able to return to the Empire goaìuld, he requested asylum for a few months to the Tollans themselves, offering their services and knowledge. The latter understood that they had something to offer to their Tok'ra allies and handed over Denuen to the latter. After months of isolation, interrogation and checks, Denuen was finally admitted despite the fears among the Tok'ra themselves. The information offered was fundamental in many missions during those years. With his new allies, Denuen became one of the best infiltrators and one of the greatest Goa'uld assassins in history. Stargate Renaissance The attack on the Third Dynasty had an unexpected result. Although he eliminated all the previous higher caste of the goa'uld, he paved the way for Anubis to return and to race among the strongest of the System Lords minor who had since come into secret contact with Anubis. The latter with the disappearance of the previous dynasty, established its predominance over the entire galaxy devastating the planet Revanna as first act and almost exterminating all the tok'ra. But one of these was far from the main planet tok'ra, one of the most dangerous tok'ra agents. Denuen was hidden under the guise of a simple butler of the defunct System Lord Bastet on the planet Sagoria and saw the arrival of one of the new High System Lords, conquer the planet in a short time and with a considerable saving of lives. Most of the human servants and jaffas knelt promptly, as did the goa'uld who ruled the planet. The diehards were quickly fought and exterminated and on that occasion, Denuen understood the possibility of rapidly dropping this new invader, so eager for power and prestige not to worry too much about corruption in the ranks of his underlords, a circle of goa uld chosen named Nomarch's. Thus insinuating the doubt in the nomarch of the planet, Denuen ensured that in a short time a rebellion led to the destruction of the High System Lord Khnum. But what he did not know was that the military and administrative structure that operated around the goa'uld was not as corrupt as had been thought at first. Some Nomarch's like Hedjhetep remained faithful and actively fought to restore order. The style of government of Khnum played a fundamental factor for the end of this rebellion. Not by oppressing the subject population, the revolt soon became a problem even for the conspirators themselves, who saw even their own subjects revolted. In this climate of chaos, the jaffa forces loyal to Khnum hit the rebels heavily, forcing a series of retreats to the battle of Serabit el Khadim on the planet Khenem. Left on the planet Sagoria, finding a new identity as a servant at one of the Minor System Lords. Confident of his new identity, Denueun learned of the task force put in place by the High System Lord Khnum, to find it. Thanks to his knowledge tok'ra, for a certain period of time, Denuen managed not to let his identity be discovered until on his planet came a new recruit jaffà that recognized him immediately. After realizing that he had been discovered, Denuen had no qualms about hitting the undercover jaffa, but before he killed him, he sent the coordinates of the planet where Denuen had taken refuge. The tok'ra, however, could not avoid capture, the remaining members of the task force quickly arrived, capturing the Tok'ra spy and deporting it to the planet Khenem, where Denuen was sentenced to death and publicly killed by Khnum himself. His body was destroyed, but his head was exposed outside the royal pyramid as a warning. Personality Not being a tok'ra since birth, Denuen is not immune to the effects of goa'uld regeneration technology, but has learned to control his murderous and paranoid impulses over the years. Like all the goa'uld who have gone to the tok'ra side. Denuen has more knowledge of the enemy and how to fight it in a more suitable way. Once known as the Egyptian demon dragon destroyer of Gods, Denuen is a skilled explosive builder of enormous potential, as he seems to have been the only goa'uld to have created a piloted black hole in the laboratory. Although mitigated by his current guest, Denuen has a rather arrogant and scarcely social personality even with his own tok'ra allies. Category:Tok'ra